Aprendices de Shinigami
by mariauxi.flores.7
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia deberan tener cuidado con los chicos que cuidan porque a parte de ser poderosos, son de su familia, Holic Kuchiki: es la hermana Menor de Rukia, al principio se creia que era su prima Freddy Kurosaki: es el Primo de Ichigo, siente algo muy fuerte por Holic y por Orihime, lo cual es Amor en Holic y cariño en Orihime
1. Chapter 1

Aprendices de Shinigami, Arrancar, Vizard y todas las razas

Rukia e Ichigo van a tener que enseñar a sus primos a ser como ellos, lo que no saben es que las noches y la soul society también tienen tutores para este par

Disclaimer:

Bleach (lamentablemente) no me pertenece le pertenece a Tite Kubo-Sama, si los personajes fueran mios…. –sonrisa malvada- bueno, disfrútenlo minna!

Capitulo 1, Primos?

Era una linda mañana en Karakura en el cuarto de cierto pelinaranja que todas aman, a su lado muy dormida estaba una peli-negra acurrucada contra el pecho de este cuando…

-rukia se levanta asustada- Ichigo, sientes eso?

-Ichigo la mira serio- si, es un riatsu que me parece muy familiar pero no recuerdo

Viene de la ventana, no del techo –rukia mira hacia arriba- ikouze ichigo! –se levantan de la cama y salen por la ventana al techo, allí ven a dos niños de trece años, una peli-marron con un short negro, medias altas rojas, sueter negro, camisa roja, botas con dobladillo negras y las puntas del cabello con ligeros toques rojizos, al parecer estaba dormida en el regazo de su aconpañante, este era rubio, ojos verdes, camisa manga larga verde, pantalón negro, vans verdes, al lado de este habían unas maletas, al parecer este también estaba dormido- oi niño! –ichigo le toca el brazo al chico- uh? Ichigo? Oi, despierta Madia-San –agita a la chica suavemente- uh? Ichi-Sempai? –lo abraza, ichigo la mira sin entender- Oi, quienes son? –rukia los mira de manera cariñosa- yo soy Kuchiki Mariauxi Holic, tu prima –abraza a Rukia- y yo Kurosaki Freddy tu primo –sonrie- QUE? –gritaron Ichigo y Rukia- primos? Pero… que hacen aquí? Venimos a ser Shinigamis, Arran… -Freddy le tapa la boca- Nosotros venimos a aprender de ustedes –dice Freddy serio- entremos hace frio y todavía son las 5:30 –ichigo agarra las maletas y Rukia, Holic y Freddy pasan a la casa- deberían tener un lugar donde dormir no crees Rukia? Y yo no pienso dejarlos con el sombrerero loco de la tienda -3- (el sombrerero es el sensual Urahara) –dice ichigo un poco cansado- que duerman en el armario como yo –sorie rukia- uh? Y que? Los dos juntos? –dice ichigo un poco exaltado- bueno ellos siempre deben estar juntos no? –rukia los mira, estaban en un rincón dormidos plácidamente, ichigo los mete al armario y los arropa, Ruki e Ichigo se van a dormir

HOLIC POV

Llegamos muy temprano y Pinolin y yo nos quedamos dormidos en la azotea, estoy tan alegre de haber convencido a Byakuya-San de que nos dejara a Ichi-Sempai y a Rukia-chan como tutores

Me desperté y vi a un par de ojos perla negra mirarme fijamente seguido de unos bellos ojos color miel, eran ellos, por fin eran ellos, me llevaron adentro y mientras ellos discutían como esposos yo me quedaba dormida sobre la persona que hacia latir mi corazón, la única persona igual a mi, mi mejor amigo Gatito Pinolin

Si es un poco largo pro bueno, subiré cada dia si Yamamoto quiere YAMAMOTO: no quiero! Okay :c , chau comentarios plis Ma-ta-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: beso inesperado

Bueno esta es la siguiente parte del fic espero que les guste, aquí aparecerá mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, espero que sea de su agrado

Disclaimer: blah blah blah Tite Kubo-Sama blah blah blah

Después de una madrugada muy corta, tres voces llamaban animadamente al pelinaranja: Ichigooo! –decía Pino-

Fresitaaaa! –decía Rukia-

Ichi-sempai! –decía Holic-

debemos utilizar el plan B niños –Rukia sonríe con estrellitas en sus ojos-

jejejeje –ríen malvadamente los niños-

buenos días Ichigo! –le echan un tobo con agua en la cara- huyan! –salen corriendo-

cuando los atrape los matare a los tres! -Ichigo los persigue por toda la casa, Pino y Holic se esconden dejando a Ichigo y a Rukia solos

-te tengo! –Ichigo cae sobre Rukia-

Oi! Quítate de encima!

Y si no quiero enana? –sonríe de forma seductora-

Sabes, estas m-muy cerca Ichigo mejor te mueves –empuja a Ichigo pero este la detiene- porque? Te incomodo? Sabes Rukia, te amo y mucho –la besa en los labios de forma inexperta pero con dulzura y al poco tiempo esta corresponde-

Rukia entrelaza sus dedos en el cabello de pelinaranja e Ichigo profundiza un poco mas el beso introduciendo la lengua, Rukia lo sigue y empieza a bajar las manos por la camisa mojada de Ichigo y empieza a desabrocharla

-Rukia-chan, que haces con Ichi-sempai? –sentada al lado de Freddy en el suelo-

Nada, Nada, el, yo, am, etto… -nerviosa-

Somos Novios -sonrie Ichigo-

Urusai –dice Rukia sonrojada-

Freddy mira Ichigo y a Rukia y luego ve a Holic: Y si te beso yo a ti? –la agarra del cuello y la acerca un poco-

-Sonrojada se aparta- Urusai, Urusai, Urusai Baka! –se esconde detrás de Ichigo-

-rie- realmente pensaste que lo haría?

-Rien todos menos Holic- No le veo el chiste

-tocan el timbre- Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san! Es Inoue, ya nos vamos al instituto

-Rukia e Ichigo se miran- INSTITUTO?!

-Rukia abre la puerta y jala a Orihime hacia adentro- no comentes nada de lo que te dire ok –señala a Orihime un poco exasperada-

O-ok Kuchiki-san –sonrie-

Orihime Inoue? –se le acerca Holic con una cajita entre manos-

Si soy yo, te conozco? –la mira y se centra en la cajita que era pequeña de color negro-

-le entrega la cajita que tenia en sus manos- esto te lo manda Ulquiorra, dijo que se te ven bien en el pelo –sonrie-

Inoue abre la caja y adentro están sus horquillas para el pelo, al verlas se le escapa una lagrima y débilmente pregunta –El… esta bien?

Pues, si el esta un poco débil pero bien, gracias a un Baka que no se acuerda de mi ni de su primo –mira enojada a Ichigo-

Ichigo que hacen ellos aquí?

Hoola no subi por una crisis de escritora pero aquí esta el capitulo

Aizen: Callate enana eres inútil

Nnointra: Haces falta en Hueco mundo, vuelve

Holic: CALLATE MALDITO NERD TRAIDOR DE PACOTILLA!

Aizen: -en una esquinita-

Holic: Matane amigos!


End file.
